Leather Whip
The Leather Whip found in Castlevania is most likely a bullwhip. A bullwhip is a single-tailed whip, usually made of braided leather, which was originally used as a farmer's tool for working with livestock. The Leather Whip is generally the weakest kind of whip that hero wields. In most of the early games, including Castlevania, Vampire Killer, The Adventure, Dracula's Curse, Belmont's Revenge, Super Castlevania IV, Chronicles, Legends, Castlevania (N64), Legacy of Darkness and The Adventure ReBirth, the Vampire Killer whip that the hero inherited starts out as a leather whip and then gradually evolves into a more powerful whip as he or she collects power up items. In most of these games, the whip is not actually called a "leather whip" by name, but it's clearly made of leather. In other games, including Portrait of Ruin and possibly Simon's Quest, the Leather Whip is a distinct whip from the Vampire Killer and is later replaced as the player finds more powerful whips. Game specific information ''Castlevania Simon Belmont starts each life with his Vampire Killer (called the "Magic Whip" in the US manual) in its normal Leather Whip form. Upon obtaining a Morning Star item from a candle or enemy, this weapon will evolve into a Short Chain (doubling its strength), which can later evolve into a Long Chain (increasing its length). Vampire Killer Simon Belmont starts each life with his Vampire Killer in its normal Leather Whip form. The whip is considerably shorter and faster in this game than it is in the original ''Castlevania. It can be replaced with a Fighting Chain, which increases the strength and the length of the whip. It cannot evolve a second time after that. ''Haunted Castle Simon Belmont starts his quest with the whip and can later be replaced with a Morning Star or a Sword. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Simon starts the game equipped with a Leather Whip (L. WHIP in the game). He can then replace the whip by purchasing more powerful whips in the game. It is not clear if Simon Belmont is actually buying a new more powerful whip or if he is buying an item necessary to evolve his Vampire Killer whip to the next form. The language of the shopkeepers argues for the former, but from a storyline point of view, it is unlikely Simon would use a whip other than the Vampire Killer. The next whip that Simon obtains is the Thorn Whip (T. WHIP), which deals twice as much damage and increased range in comparison to the Leather Whip. Then, he can buy a Chain Whip (C. WHIP), which deals twice as much damage in comparison to the Thorn Whip. Then, he can buy a Morning Star (M. STAR), which deals even more damage and increased range in comparison to the Chain Whip, adding a spiked ball to the tip of the Chain Whip. The final power-up to the whip is not purchased as a different whip but literally powered up by a traveling Gypsy. His whip then becomes the Flame Whip (F. WHIP), the strongest and longest version of the whip in the game. Unlike in previous games, the strength or form of his whip does not downgrade after Simon loses a life. Castlevania: The Adventure As in most early Castlevania games, Christopher Belmont starts out with his Vampire Killer (called the "Mystic Whip" in the English manual) in its Leather Whip form. Its evolution is somewhat different from most other games though. Upon obtaining a Crystal, it increases both its length and its strength, essentially becoming a Morning Star that doubles the attack range in a single powerup. Its second evolution keeps the whip essentially the same length and strength, but causes it to hurl fireball projectiles in the direction it is whipped (a Fireball Whip). Unlike other games, the whip is demoted after suffering a hit by any creature so that a Chain Whip reverts to a Leather Whip upon receiving a hit. It can not be swung while Christopher is on a rope. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The Vampire Killer whip (called the Mystic Whip in the US manual) that Trevor uses starts out in a Leather Whip form and is identical to the one that his descendant Simon uses in the first ''Castlevania game. It evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength) upon obtaining a Morning Star and can be further evolved into a Long Chain Whip (increasing its length). ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge The whip in ''Belmont's Revenge is similar to that in The Adventure with a few exceptions. Now, only a hit by a Punaguchi's energy ball can demote an evolved whip back to its Leather Whip form. Also, the whip can be swung outward while Christopher is climbing a rope. It evolves into a Morning Star (increasing its strength and length) and further into a fireball flinging Fireball Whip. ''Super Castlevania IV The Vampire Killer whip (called the Mystical Whip in the US booklet) is a souped-up version of the whip that Simon wielded in ''Castlevania. Like in that game, it evolves into a Short Chain (increasing its strength) upon collection of a Morning Star and can further evolve into a Longer Chain (increasing its length). Its abilities are much greater in this game though, as it can be used to whip straight up, up and forward, or straight down (if in the air) or down and forward while jumping. Simon can latch the whip to certain items and swing from them. Another ability is the ability to hold it limply, waving it around a little and let approaching enemies collide with it. While no other game features such a versatile whip, certain directions and abilities have made there way to later games. The straight upward ability of this whip did not appear in any further game as all other games use the "up + attack" button combo to perform a sub-weapon attack. The forward/upward attack as well as the latching move returned in Bloodlines. Leon Belmont could also perform the swinging move in 3D in Lament of Innocence. The forward/downward-while-jumping move returned in Castlevania Chronicles, Bloodlines and Jonathan Morris could gain that attack in Portrait of Ruin. Simon could also whip straight downward while in the air in Chronicles. The limp whip ability made a return in Symphony of the Night and again in Harmony of Dissonance, and has been featured in every new game made since. ''Castlevania Chronicles Simon Belmont starts each life with his Vampire Killer (called the "Mysterious Whip" in the US manual) in its normal Leather Whip form. It evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength) upon obtaining a Chain Whip item, where it can be further evolved into a Morning Star Whip (increasing its length). The special moves it had in ''Super Castlevania IV are all gone except for the ability to whip forward/downward while jumping forward or whip straight down while descending. ''Castlevania: Bloodlines The Vampire Killer whip starts out as a Leather Whip as in most games. As usual, it evolves into a Short Chain Whip (increasing its strength) with a power up and then a Long Chain Whip (increasing its length). What is unusual is that the whip can also be upgraded to a white glowing Undulating Whip by obtaining a Spell Book or a third Coat of Arms, which also changes John's sub-weapon to the Water Dragon. This power-up will be gone if he suffers from any damage and the Undulating Whip will turn back to a Long Chain Whip, and even the Water Dragon sub-weapon will be lost. John can whip diagonally forward/upward and can be used in this manner to swing from any ceiling (not just special fixtures as in ''Super Castlevania IV). Crack the whip diagonally upward during a jump to pierce the ceiling and make a rope hook. The rope hook can normally only pierce the ceiling of blocks. John will swing suspended from the ceiling as long as the button is pressed down. If his body touches a wall the whip will become detached from the ceiling. Enemies cannot hurt him while he is moving using the rope hook, but he can damage them by hitting them. He cannot attack with weapons when using the rope hook. He can also lengthen or shorten the length of the whip while attached to the ceiling. John is also able to whip straight downward while in the air. ''Castlevania Legends The Vampire Killer whip that Sonia wields is similar to the whip Christopher used in ''Belmont's Revenge. The main difference is that it never increases in length and it never downgrades for any reason. It starts out as a Leather Whip and evolves into a Chain Whip (increasing its strength but not its length) when a Crystal is encountered. It can also evolve a second time to a Fireball Whip as in Belmont's Revenge. It is able to attack while she is on a rope, also as in Belmont's Revenge. If the game is played in Light Mode, Sonia starts out with a Fireball Whip and she never uses a regular Leather Whip. ''Castlevania'' (N64) Reinhardt's Vampire Killer whip (called the Holy Whip in the US version) attacks in a straight line ahead of him or toward a target locked enemy. It can be powered up twice with PowerUp items, but its actual form does not change in this game; it simply grows longer and its aura changes color (from brown at Level 1, burnt orange at Level 2 and finally red at Level 3). ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Reinhardt's Vampire Killer whip (called the Holy Whip in the US version) in this game is similar to the one he used in ''Castlevania 64. The major difference is that the whip's form physically changes when it powers up, first to a Chain Whip and then to an Electric Whip. This is the last 3D game utilizing the targeting straight-attacking whip. Leon Belmont would utilize an attack system based on multiple attack types and combos. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon :''See: Hunter Whip ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin This game marks the first time the Leather Whip has appeared as a distinct weapon from the Vampire Killer, with the possible exception of ''Simon's Quest. This is the first whip that Jonathan can find in the game. Because Jonathan Morris cannot use the Vampire Killer's true powers when he starts the game, its strength is actually greater than the Vampire Killer's at the time it is first found. It can be found in the first painting encountered, the City of Haze. It can be sold for $1,000. It will be most likely the whip that is used until the Steel Whip is found in the Sandy Grave. ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows Desmond starts the game out equipped with the Vampire Killer in its Leather Whip form. It can attack in the basic manner as in the original ''Castlevania game. The whip can be replaced with the Flame Whip by finding it somewhere in the castle, or the true Vampire Killer whip after defeating Rohan Krause. Item Data Gallery Artworks SQ Leather Whip.png|'The Leather Whip' from the Japanese Simon's Quest instruction booklet NP Simon's Quest L. Whip.jpg|'Leather Whip' from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide HC Leather Whip.JPG|'Whip' from the Japanese Insert Card for Haunted Castle Mystic Whip.PNG|'Mystic Whip' from the Japanese The Adventure instruction booklet Animations C Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Castlevania AM Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from the Amiga version of Castlevania HC Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Haunted Castle TA Whip 4.gif|'Leather Whip' from The Adventure TA Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from the Konami GB Collection version of The Adventure DC Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Dracula's Curse BR Whip 4.gif|'Leather Whip' from Belmont's Revenge KGC Whip 1.gif|'Leather Whip' from the Konami GB Collection version of Belmont's Revenge SC4 Mystical Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Super Castlevania 4 CH Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from the Original Mode of Chronicles BL Leather Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Bloodlines L Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Castlevania Legends CH Whip 4.gif|'Leather Whip' from the Arrange Mode of Chronicles COTM Hunter Whip.gif|'Hunter Whip' from Circle of the Moon POR Leather Whip.gif|'Leather Whip' from Portrait of Ruin See also *Hunter Whip *Vampire Killer *Whip Category:Whips Category:Adventure Items Category:Adventure ReBirth Items Category:Belmont's Revenge Items Category:Bloodlines Items Category:Castlevania 64 Items Category:Castlevania I Items Category:Chronicles Items Category:Dracula's Curse Items Category:Haunted Castle Items Category:Legacy of Darkness Items Category:Legends Items Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Simon's Quest Items Category:Super Castlevania IV Items Category:Vampire Killer Items